The Covenant
Castlevania_CoD_Hector.jpg|Dracul Vamperic Before you know about us you must know what he's done. A great Demon came to earth, wreaking his hakov where ever he pleased. That's when a few brave warriors stood up and said '''Enough! '''This had been when Dracul Vamperic had fought with the Warlocks and Priest this was the first time the Warlocks, priest, and even Wolfbloods had to work together to defeat such a worthy hunt. Thousands of soldiers where killed this war had been written down in history than removed from the books seeing this war had took so many lives that the Walocks and Priest removed it from their teaching and history. But he did not do this alone no the Vamperic had a court of members who had worked along side him these members had been remembered due to the long years and rewrites this page in history had and after losing the war the court had disbanded. By the end of the 14th Century they serve as a kind of a ruling organ of the Old World Coven, with Dracul at the top. At the time there were twelve seats on the Council but now in this new age Alastair the Vaewolf has taken it apound himself to create this group now knowing he is a decedent from Kuro the real fun begins. 6819463-solar-eclipse.jpg tumblr_mc5n7esNEz1r4wtt1o3_500.gif tumblr_mc5n7esNEz1r4wtt1o1_500.gif HybridFull_2.gif tumblr_myjf54pS1k1t1ybuvo1_500.gif Alastair, leader of the Covenant. Was awokned by a mysterious Witch known as Lunacent whom then granted him the dark power of the Vaewolf. At first he did not wish to create such a team but matters where taken out of his hands when Lunacent had sent two people by the names of Alec and Selene to resurrect the immortal being now knowing his new prophecy and not one that was written down in the books for him Alastair has decided to seek out for the Book of Wolves to were he would summon the Solar Eclipse, to have the world in internal darkness where he wishes to turn everyone into a beast of any form but first he must train his new age Covenant for only then he can achieve his goal. Memembers 2717b8f1610d27faa0bce705143c4cb0.jpg|Alastair Establishments Mercy Hospital is a large, 23-floor hospital located in the city of Kasanhinan. The address of this hospital is 444 South 42nd Street (as and has a 215 area code. This hospital is one of the main medical centers in the entire city, due to being created by Son Enterprise during the Sector war. Because of its large capacity of patients and laboratories, it is one of the city's largest and tallest buildings that overlooks the city. The hospital has an Emergency Department to where the largest blood donation was held which involved 43,732 participants and was organised by Jin Alexander himself at Mercy E.R, this was needed due to the Sector war when many citzens of the city needed blood fusions from the attack the Sector gods had on the city which caused each participant donated a unit of blood. the_dark_brotherhood_by_mikeyton-d4mpmyb.png Category:The Covenant Category:Organization